


The first meeting of many.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Live's intertwined [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Candidate Merlin, First Meeting, Interview, M/M, Multi, Office, Polite, introducing characters, introducing drama, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur sends in the next candidate for the job as his housekeeper, Merlin Emrys.
Relationships: Leon & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Live's intertwined [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682782
Kudos: 42





	The first meeting of many.

**Author's Note:**

> (A prologue of sorts) Not too exciting, establishing a few things but I hope you enjoy it. :) But this is their first meeting, going back in time a bit. If that excites you then here we go! Thank you all for your support so far, it's been fun. I am very excited about this fanfic series. I have so much planned. :)

Arthur rubs his chin and looks at his list before picking up his fountain pen and scratches out a name before tapping on the next one.

_‘Merlin Emrys. Past experience: Housekeeper/Manager. Ealdor’s cottages. Professor in History. Avalon University.’_

He licks his lips, thinking deeply and looks up at Leon who stands by the door and nods.

Leon nods and opens the door. “Next.”

A man with shocking blue eyes and dark brown hair walks in, trembling slightly but offer’s a confident smile, standing tall in his old black suit.

“Please, take a seat, Emrys.” Arthur smiles, gesturing to the seat in front of him with his pen.

Merlin smiles and nods before nodding at Leon. “Hello.”

Leon smiles. “Hello, would you like anything?”

Merlin shakes his head. “No, thank you.” He says and walks over and offers his hand to shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Pendragon.”

Arthur reaches over and shakes it. “The pleasure’s all mine.”

Merlin nods and sits himself down.

“So, it says here that you worked as a professor at Avalon. _Quite_ a big job…how many years?” Arthur asks.

“About four years, Mr Pendragon. It was a very rewarding job.” Merlin says, sitting up straighter.

Arthur taps the end of the pen against his cheek, holding it up before making a soft sound and types up Merlin’s name on the computer and clicks on an article.

Merlin shifts in his seat.

Arthur sits back and looks at Merlin. “May I ask why you quit to work as a housekeeper?”

“I was fired, Mr Pendragon…wrongfully so but it didn’t matter if it was true or not, the university wouldn’t stand for a scandal, be it true or false. They found it easier to just fire me.”

Arthur nods. “It says here you had sexual relations with a married professor…is that why you were fired?”

“Apparently, I did in their eyes, but I assure you that it was false. I’ve been trying to fight it, but no one wishes to hear me. It would appear that my name has already been tarnished. A fellow professor claims to have seen the act and gathered evidence before the higher ups…the professor had connections to them you see, they’ve been known to fire people before in the same way I was…I guess that I was just unlucky. I just feel bad for the students is all, they’re still waiting on a History professor and it’s the middle of term.” Merlin explains.

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that. We will need to do background checks on you if you are chosen, are you alright with that?” Arthur asks, looking at him.

Merlin nods. “Yes, Sir.”

Arthur smiles. “You don’t need to call me ‘Sir’, I already get it from my employees and If we do hire you, you will soon discover that I like to keep work out of the flat as much as possible. Obviously not completely but I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t call me ‘Sir.’ Is that alright with you, Merlin?”

“Yes.” Merlin nods, taking a breath.

“I see here that you have experience in managing cottages…as well as cleaning them. Did you cook too?” Arthur asks.

Merlin nods. “It’s our business…well, my mother’s. I helped her with it for many years and that’s how I got so good at the basics of housekeeping and over the years I improved more and more. I got a degree in cooking. I’m an expert cleaner and I can fix things and mend clothes.”

Arthur groans and rubs his face. “Thank gods…That’s brilliant Merlin, just what we need actually. I apologize for asking this but Gwaine twisted my arm.” He takes his hands away and sighs, smiling slightly. “How good is your cooking?”

“Very good, Mr Pendragon. If I may be so bold, I’m brilliant at it.” Merlin grins. “I can make a wonderful stew…several different kinds actually.”

Arthur smiles and nods. “That’s good to hear.”

“Many of our guests were honeymoon couples and so let’s just say they needed a good greasy breakfast in the morning. So, I can make all kinds of meals and I saw in the email that I could be cooking for about six but will taking care of five…is that correct?” Merlin asks.

Arthur nods. “ _Mordred_ , he lives in the complex, next door actually and we help him by feeding him. Poor lad is working hard studying, as is five of us…I’m the only one with a job that has finished studying.” Arthur looks up and gestures to Leon. “This is Leon, my best friend. He lives with me.”

Merlin turns around and nods. “Hello, Leon. It’s nice to meet you.”

Leon smiles and nods. “Likewise.”

Arthur clears his throat. “So, _Merlin_. Here is the list of what we expect of you and how many people you will be helping.” He says and hands Merlin a page.

Merlin takes it happily and reads it through. “It looks doable although I might need to order it differently…oh, it says here I will be making you lunch and delivering it to you at your office, is it far from the flat?”

“No, close by…one stop on the tube and a minute walk away.”

Merlin smiles. “I’m happy to take this job, Mr Pendragon. If you’ll have me.”

Arthur nods. “Yes, I see. I’m glad to hear it. You will also be helping us with parties, you will be living with us and you will have the weekends off, you don’t need to do much, just a small amount, the dishes and laundry and a bit of cleaning here and there but that’s it.”

Merlin smiles and nods.

“We will need to do background checks beforehand…” Arthur says.

“I’m sorry, I know you probably wouldn’t like to have someone that has a bit of scandal attached to them but I really am good at my work…and please understand that the accusations are false. I just…I don’t have the money to fight back…lawyers are scary…” Merlin gulps. “Her lawyer made it his mission to make it clear that messing with his client will…not be so fun.”

Arthur takes in a breath and nods. “Of course. I don’t wish to judge…you will get the job if you prove to be good at it. Why don’t we do a trial? Say…this Saturday morning…you can cook for us…and do the laundry…we can show you how it’s done and at lunch you can go.”

Merlin smiles and nods. “Saturday…perfect.”

Arthur smiles and offers his hand to shake. “Seven am sharp.”

Merlin grins and shakes his hand. “Thank you, Mr Pendragon.”

Arthur nods. “You may go. Keep your phone close for the next few days okay? I have your number.”

Merlin smiles nods. “Goodbye.”

Arthur smiles and waves, sitting back in his chair.

Leon closes the door before walking over.

“That’s the last one. What do you think?”

“I think we might have found the one.” Arthur says. “Close to our age…fit…has experience…and the experience we want. Let’s see what Saturday brings. I’ll have George make a background check now on Merlin and his situation.”

Leon nods. “I’ll see you at home.”

Arthur smiles and nods. “Goodbye, Leon. Thank you for your help today…tonight we order in.”

“Gwaine will be happy to hear that.” Leon grins and leaves.

Arthur chuckles and goes to George. “Hey. I need you to do a search on this guy.” He says, handing George Merlin’s file.

George inspects it and looks at Arthur before nodding. “Yes, Sir. Right away.” He says before typing on his computer.

Arthur pats his back. “Good lad.” He says and walks off. “Also be sure to give me all the information on his scandal.”

George nods, eyes fixed on the computer.


End file.
